1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a device for containing and delivering a fluid. More specifically the present invention is an integrated device that is both a container and an applicator for a small quantity of viscous fluid.
2. Description of Related Art
Containers and applicators for small quantity of viscous fluids are virtually non-existent, particularly for minute quantity of viscous fluid. Single dose applications and samples generally only require a small quantity of viscous fluid to be dispenses and applied. However, due to lack of economical and efficient small container and applicators, most containers and applicators for small quantity of viscous fluid are much larger than necessary to contain and apply the small quantity of the viscous fluid required. Typically, the remaining viscous fluid must be discarded or the content will risk contamination due to repeated exposures to the applicator or the user.
Therefore, an economical and efficient container and applicator is desired that will enclose a small to minute quantity of a viscous fluid and extract virtually all of the viscous fluid from the container for application.